Lodestar Chapter 12
Chapter 12 At the Penitentiary in Huntsville, Virgil Roberts fumed at what had happened. It was embarrassing to see that the man whom he thought he had killed when he forced him to overdose was alive and well, and he got RELEASED to society! "Thet jest ain't fair!" Virgil screamed, "How can thet damned Paul Gaines be alive and I am locked up in this rat hole?! He was released and was given accolades, and I, the most wonderful man in all of Lodestar, Texas, am imprisoned in this shit hole! And what for?! I just killed someone who wouldn't give me what I want!" His cellmate, a powerful hulk of a man called Crusher, so named for obvious reasons, who was locked up for murdering his abusive ex-girlfriend while rescuing her terrified son from being nearly beaten to death, grabbed Virgil and slammed him against the wall! He wasn't slated for execution, because of the mitigating circumstances of him saving his ex's vulnerable son. "Lemme tell ya something, you scumbag," he snarled at him, "I don't like you! I really do not like you! Especially after what you did to Albert Dawson! Oh, yes! I heard you bragging about what you did to that poor guy. When they brought you in, you were shouting to the skies about what you did to him!" Since Crusher was locked up for murder and he was rescuing a child from his abusive mother, he had a VERY harsh view of abusive people especially abuse of children and those with diminished capacity, and when he found out about Albert being abused so viciously and with such glee by Virgil, he would not have minded in the least by killing him! Oh, but it got even WORSE! Back in Lodestar, Albert woke up and let out a terrifying scream. He was awakened drenched in sweat. Chad and Michael came in. They were horrified. Albert was crying harder than he had ever cried in his life. "Albie," Chad asked, "what's wrong, buddy?" Michael reached for Albert's hand, "Baby, are you all right?" he asked. "Nightmare," Albert gasped, tears falling down his face, "Terrible nightmare! Virgil, get away from me!" Michael held Albert close, "Virgil isn't in here, sweetie," he whispered gently, "he's in prison. It was a bad nightmare, but you're safe. We're here, and nobody will get at you, especially Virgil." "What did he do to you, honey?" Chad whispered, "Did he hurt you?" "I never wanted to say anything," Albert said in a terrified voice, "but now, I have to." "What did he do to you, babe?" Paul Gaines came in, he was the second of Albert's legal guardians, the other was Chad, his adopted brother. Paul had just moved into Chad's home, as he felt Derek and Billy Bob were able to be handling things there. "Don't worry, buddy," Chad said, "we've got your back. If that Virgil tries anything to get even, even from his prison cell, he will have us to answer to." "Remember when he was out before his recent jailing," Albert asked. He was shaking in absolute fear. The three nodded. Chad held Albert close, as Michael and Paul caressed his back. "Well, one day, I was coming back from the library, and was walking back home," Albert said, trying to keep from crying, "but Virgil came along and slammed me against the wall of the Methodist Church! He then proceeded to molest me and then left me a wreck after he said those two words." "Damn it!" Chad erupted, but trying to keep himself calm for Albert's sake, "Damn that Virgil. Why won't he EVER leave us alone?" Paul calmed Chad down, "Hey, Chad, calm down, pal. I bet he had someone he knew on the outside to molest him too," he said, "I'd not put it past him! But right now, Albert needs to be comforted." "I know," Chad was calmer now, but he still wanted to kill Virgil for what he did to Albert. Chad gathered Albert in his arms and held his brother close. Albert started to cry again, he had never been more scared. "It's all right, Albie," he said softly, rocking him close, "we're here, baby. Nobody's gonna hurt you again, and I swear to God, Virgil Roberts won't live long for this! He thinks he knows people on the outside to do this to you, well, I know people too! Don't worry, honey, Chad's right here with you and you're going to be safe and sound with us. And that son of a bitch is going to find out, the HARD way, that two can play at this little game of his, and that I can do it far better than he can! Let's get you back to sleep, little guy, and your animals and baby are right here." Chad, after tucking his little brother in, and making sure he was calmed down and safe, he then had Paul and Michael sit in there with him until he had done what he had to do. He then closed the door to his den, and placed a discreet phone call to the prison (the head guard was an old friend of his father's), and let the guards on duty know exactly what Virgil had done to his brother. "You're not going to let him get away with this, are you?" Chad asked, "Virgil gets great joy out of harassing my little brother. He just had a nightmare so bad he was sweating and crying so hard, he couldn't even speak. I want that piece of work punished so badly that he will never dare to terrorize my brother. I bet he had one of his flunkies who were on the outside to attack him at the library!" "Don't worry, Mr. Hutchinson," the guard on duty said, "Virgil's life in prison has just become the worst kind of hell ever experienced! Albert will be avenged, I promise you that!" "Thank you," Chad said, and smiled reassuringly at his little brother. He hung up the phone. He went into Albert's room, where he was finally asleep, snuggled with his favorite comfort animals and his favorite baby doll. Chad wiped the tears from his face. He stroked his head, and he thought to himself, his words full of conviction. Virgil Roberts, you will be paying and paying dearly for what you did to my precious little brother! By the time your case comes to trial, you'll be BEGGING for death, and even then it won't be a release for you! You will NEVER terrorize my little brother again, and the cops will be sweeping this whole community to find your miserable flunkies who do your bidding. I warned you time and again, Virgil, you don't mess with me or anyone I love. And I love Albert with all my heart. You won't ever mess with my family again! You love playing stupid games like this, cretin?! Well, you'll find out, the hard way, that I am quite capable of handling a piece of work like you! ESPECIALLY where my brother is concerned! Chad dropped a kiss on his brother's forehead, and went to bed himself. Within seconds of that call, action was swift and immediately ruthless. The guards stormed down to the cell, and Virgil knew that he was in for it. Crusher left for his exercise period and the guards proceeded to beat Virgil to a pulp for what he did to Albert! A few hours later, Crusher beat him up as well, as did a few other prisoners who went out of their way to thrash Virgil. Later that night, someone came into his cell, and RAPED Virgil! He was shattered, but he still was defiant! "Do what you will to me, you bastards!" Virgil screamed, "I will STILL rebound stronger than ever! I am better than that damned retard Albert Dawson, and he is nothing! I am something! I am FAR better than he is!" Crusher slammed him hard against the wall. "Shut your trap," he roared, "we have it on good authority about what you had someone do. You did it before you got inside again, and then you had someone on the outside molest that poor Albert, and then tried to rape him! Had it not been for Zada Castro's boyfriend, John Hockley, he'd have been raped! You just never seem to learn anything, do you?! You waste of space!" He then grabbed Virgil by the shirt and shook him hard, "And if I EVER hear you call Albert Dawson a retard again, I will make sure you will NOT last here! You watch your back, asshole! You've become one of the most hated prisoners here in the cell block! I'd watch my step, boy! You won't like what happens to you!" And so it went. For the next several weeks, Virgil was the recipient of hateful glares, barbed whispers and rude comments. One of the guards said coldly, "Roberts, you're finished," and it was always said in an ominous voice. Virgil, as usual, didn't care. He still strutted around the cell block as if he owned it. He glared at his tormentors, who wanted to see him dead. "Y'all wanna try an' take on ol' Virgil Roberts?!" he taunted them, "Well, y'all can try, but you'll fail, an' you know WHY you'll fail?! Because you're all pussies! Every last damned one of ya! Nobody's taken ol' Virgil down yet, an' they ain't gonna! I am invincible! I am Virgil Roberts! I am the KING of this prison!" "You ain't king of ANYTHING!" screamed Crusher, "You're gonna be dead, bet on it!" Virgil looked at Crusher with a deadly look, "Not if I kill you first, Crusher!" he said in a deadly voice, "You don't dare underestimate me, you bastard! You will not last long with me!" Crusher looked at Virgil with an equally deadly look, "You think so, boy?" he sneered, "I wouldn't underestimate me, vermin! I killed an ex-girlfriend because she was beating seven bells out of her child! And for no reason at all. I hate people who hurt children, or anyone who is autistic, like Albert Dawson! You'd hurt a kid if you're not stopped, and you have harmed an autistic person. That makes you hated in my book! You asked for this fight, Roberts, now, get ready to either put up or shut up!" The war was on. Virgil swung at Crusher, but the hulkish Crusher was also deceptively swift. He ducked Virgil's clumsy punches adeptly, and Crusher slammed his fist into Virgil's mouth, shattering a few of his teeth. "My teef," he screamed, "Oo bwoke my teef!" Crusher glared at him, "You're lucky I didn't break your damned neck!" he roared, "I warned you not to trifle with me!" "Oo'll pay, oo will," Virgil screamed, "NOBODY makes a fool of Virzil Woberts!" The rest of the inmates laughed as they saw the mighty Virgil screaming insane babble which made no sense. The guards dragged a screaming Virgil out of the cell and threw him into a single cell, where he had nothing! He sat down and screamed. Hours later, ANOTHER guard came in and slammed him one in his already broken jaw. The guard walked out, laughing. Meanwhile, back in Lodestar, Albert was silently eating his dinner, while Chad, Michael and Paul were watching him. They were not going to let him be hurt again. A rap at the window made Albert tense up. Paul came up to him and hugged him. "You're all right, babe," he said. The security guard that Eric Hutchinson hired to make sure nobody disturbed them, reported that they had grabbed a man who was lurking around the house. It turned out that he was an old friend of Virgil's who had been ordered to lurk around the town to try to attack Albert again, should he had been outside. The cops were called and the prowler, and all the flunkies of Virgil who were told to harass Albert, were all arrested en masse, and were sent off to prison. Virgil was furious! He berated them as best as he could, with a broken jaw, and even had a couple of them murdered for their failure. This was detrimental to Virgil, as he was then forced into another two life imprisonment sentences for THEIR murders! Virgil slammed his fists against the wall. His attempt to get at Albert Dawson through his flunkies on the outside was a spectacular failure. However, Crusher saw Virgil pull out a secreted cell phone, and he was texting someone. Crusher hit him with a directed punch to his back, which caused him to drop the phone. Crusher then stomped on the phone destroying it completely. "I should have known you'd try THAT little scheme," he glared at his enemy in a deadly voice and burned a fiery look into Virgil, "let me tell you, you're not going to win! When I get out of here, I have been asked by Chad Hutchinson to become Albert's bodyguard!" "Ya think you're gonna git outta here?" Virgil scoffed, "that won't happen, you murdered a woman!" "I murdered an abusive woman who was trying to kill her boy," he roared, "you killed someone because he refused to give you a free television!" A guard came up, "Crusher," he said, looking at Virgil with a smug look, "I've got some VERY good news for you." Crusher looked at Virgil whose face was white as the wall. "What's that, Mr. J.?" he asked. "You're being released," he said, "the judge saw that you were protecting your ex's son from an abusive woman and killed her in self-defense, because she would have hurt you and him and would have surely killed you both. You're heading home." Crusher smiled, "Thanks, sir," he said, "I have been asked by Chad Hutchinson in Lodestar to come up there. He is making me become Albert Dawson's bodyguard!" The guard smirked at Virgil, "I am sure, Crusher, you will do wonderfully," he said, "let's get your things and check you out of here." Virgil looked stunned. His face turned rage red and he trashed his cell! He raged, screamed and kicked things. Throwing everything around. The guards tasered him and he was forced to clean up the mess! Virgil lost again! Back in Lodestar, a woman stepped out of the bus that stopped often in front of Wheeler's Pharmacy. She took a look at the place and looked over the full courthouse square. She wasn't very impressed. Isabelle Upshur wasn't too pleased with what she was doing there. However, Virgil Roberts was insistent that she do a dirty number on Albert Dawson. "I want ya ta seduce Chad Hutchinson," Virgil cackled, "and then turn brother against brother! I want thet to happen, which will leave thet stupid retard vulnerable, so I can attack an' bully him with absolute impunity!" "I don't even know who you are talking about," Isabelle protested, "I have never been to Lodestar in my life, and I wouldn't know who the hell you are talking about!" "Chad Hutchinson," Virgil screamed, "thet damned attorney who had me sent up here!" Isabelle glared at him, "Don't you DARE scream at me, you ridiculous imbecile," she snapped, "you have no call to call anyone a retard, you disgusting vermin!" After getting off the bus, Isabelle thought about just getting back on the bus and leaving this town. However, she knew that venomous Virgil would demand that his scheme be implemented! Nonetheless, she grabbed her bags and got right back on the bus. She wasn't going to allow a loser like Virgil Roberts tell her what to do! She called Chad, whose number Virgil had given him, and knew what she had to do. "Chad Hutchinson?" Isabelle asked, "You don't know who I am, my name is Isabelle Upshur, but I wanted to let you know I was sent up here to try to turn you against your little brother." Chad was stunned, "Whose idea was this, ma'am?" he asked. "Virgil Roberts," Isabelle said, "I am getting back on the bus and going back to Texarkana. I can't be doing someone's dirty work, especially if it means busting up a family. I cannot allow that to happen." "You're doing the right thing," Chad said, "I am glad you came to your senses. I swear I will make sure that Virgil pays and pays DEARLY for this latest scheme! I am not going to tolerate anymore of this!" Chad called the warden, "Something HAS to be done," he demanded, "I just got a call from a lady named Isabelle Upshur. She just told me what that damned Virgil is now up to. He tried to send her to my house and wanted her to seduce me, and try to turn me against my little brother!" "How did he do that?" The Warden asked. "I have no clue," Chad seethed, "but I am not going to tolerate his interference in my family's life again! I know he's out to destroy Albie, and I am NOT going to allow this to happen to my little brother. I want Virgil put in Supermax, if it can be done. I know his crimes don't reach to that point, but he has to be stopped!" "And he will," The Warden said, "I'm going to personally see to it." "I am sick of Virgil trying to stick his beak into my family and trying to destroy it," Chad raged, "if he keeps it up, I am going to have him locked up in Supermax!" "He's going to Supermax" the Warden said, "I am not going to let him keep this up! He's gone too far!" The Warden marched down to Virgil's cell. Crusher had been released a few hours earlier and was on his way to Lodestar to take on his new job. He glared at the unrepentant criminal. He was smugly smirking, which would be changed in a second! "You, Roberts," the Warden said angrily, "have pushed things TOO far this time! I just got a call from Chad Hutchinson, and he was beyond furious! He told me what you had just done! I know you have been secreting Cell phones in here for a long time. You have a tendency to flaunt the rules in my face, and it's going to stop, right here and right now!" Virgil sneered, "What you gonna do ta me?" He shot the Warden a deadly look, "NOBODY can stop Virgil Roberts!" "You're goin' to Supermax," he said, a nasty look in his eyes, "I've had enough of your lording it above everyone else and trying to destroy people's lives! You're in PRISON, you have no freedoms! You're supposed to be thinking about what you did to people you hurt! Not causing more hurt from behind bars!" "Shut up, ya ol' goat!" Virgil snapped, "who the hell are YA ta tell Virgil Roberts what the hell ta do?! Ya nothin' but a damned old fossil, who thinks he's big an' bad, when I am the king of this Prison!" "You're NOT the king of ANYTHING, Roberts!" The Warden roared, as he slammed his fist into his stomach, "Guards, get this vermin into Supermax without delay! He's finished here!" The guards swiftly obeyed, and they grabbed the screaming Virgil and dragged him off to the most secure part of the prison. He was screaming and raging as loud as anything! Meanwhile, back in Lodestar, Christopher Hanlon, formerly known as Crusher, was in front of the Hutchinson house. He rang the doorbell. From the looks of him, Christopher looked very brutish and hulking, but in reality, he had a very soft heart for those who were vulnerable. Albert came to the door. His eyes popped, in fear. "You must be Albert, right?" Christopher said in a kind voice. Albert nodded, his face a bit fearful. Christopher took him by the shoulders, his blue eyes very soft, as soft as Chad's, "I am here to make sure you're safe, pal," he said, "you don't have any worries. I'll protect you. So will Chad, Michael and Paul. All four of us will keep ya safe." Chad, Michael and Paul led Christopher in, "Come in," Michael said, "We've been expecting you." Christopher nodded, "I heard what he tried to do today," he said, "the Warden told me what he did. How dare he?" Chad grinned, "Don't worry," he said, "Virgil has been neutralized once and for all!" Back at the pen, Virgil was slung into his Supermax cell. Virgil glared at the guard. "You're gonna pay for it," Virgil screamed, "you humiliated me fer the last time! NOBODY does a number on Virgil Roberts!" The guard sneered, "Well, we just did! You're sunk, Roberts! Sunk for good!" Virgil slammed his hands against the empty cell. He didn't even have a TV, he was so angered. This is it! This meant WAR against the next guard who dared to set foot near him! The guard would die! Nobody would dare to question Virgil again! Category:Lodestar Episodes